The Shakespeare Code
by CoralPotion
Summary: Set after Smith & Jones- Martha is taken to Elizabethan London to meet the legendry Mr Shakespeare himself, but with the nights sky full of dangers and witchcraft, she must rely on the Doctor to watch over her. They settle into their small bedroom, Martha starts to feel several emotions, the Doctor is battling the loss of Rose while deciding if Martha can replace her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just haven't had the time to be honest.**

**My last fanfic had to be deleted due to some guidelines that I had not read and stuff but no matter, I will fill the void with another story.**

**This is my first ever doctor who fic so bare with me, but I do love doctor who though! excited about the new series coming out with Mr Peter Capaldi replacing Matt Smith - that will be sad :(**

**Anyhooo this isn't about Matt Smith funnily enough, it's the tenth doctor's turn Mr David Tennant - Oh I loved him as the doctor!.**

**Yeah so its the 10th doc and his companion is Miss Martha Jones- and it is set when they go to the Elizabethan era to see William Shakespeare.**

**The nightdress that Martha is wearing can be found here: . **

* * *

_Martha walked carefully holding the waxy candle as she and the doctor where ushered into a small bedroom. It still amazed her, she, plain old - Martha Jones who was studying to become a doctor, was now in 1599 with a time traveling alien called "The Doctor"! She had travelled in time and space!_

_The doctor paced the room looking outside the window. He, after watching the scenery of the Elizabethan town, placed his shoes neatly beside a chair and smiled at Martha._

_"So Miss Jones, how are you enjoying time traveling?" He asked sitting aloofly, crossing his legs.._

_Martha gently placed the candle down on the candle holder then turned to the doctor._

_"It's... amazing, I cant... I mean I just cant..." Martha stumbled for words as she smiled with happiness_

_"Believe its happening? Yeah a lot of people well, mostly humans say that, you bunch aren't really unpredictable are you?" The doctor said cocking his head to the side._

_Martha giggled and replied to the doctor: "Perhaps you really are alien after all, don't you study us at all or something?" She answered his question with another question._

_The doctor grinned, perhaps this huma-, this girl was companion worthy enough._

* * *

_ The doctor sat reading a book he brought with him from the Tardis. It was written by a woman called Jk Rowling who wrote a novel about a boy wizard called Harry Potter._

_In ways, the seclusion of the character tied with the Doctor. He felt alone, like a child almost. He had no family and all his friends had left. Martha was new to him after Rose left._

_Rose... He felt something die in him that day, he didn't love her romantically; but he felt something, oh yes, he felt something,_

_"Rose" He whispered to himself causing Martha to look up at him._

_"Did you say something Doctor?"_

_"Hmm? Oh sorry Martha, I was just muttering to myself" he said putting on a dazzling smile, hiding the pain beneath._

_Martha looked at him with wider eyes, she knew he said something, and judging by his reaction and the whisper of the word, it clearly meant something to him. Still she left it alone; she wouldn't want to cause him more pain by talking about it if he did not wish it._

_"Doctor? I, err, had a few questions for you" Martha said nervously tucking a hair behind her ear._

_The doctor unfolded his leg, closed his book and took off his reading glasses. "Go ahead"_

_"Well, sleeping wise are we both going to sleep in the same bed? and erm, this is going to sound so stupid-" Martha laughed nervously causing the doctor to sit beside her._

_"Nothing is stupid Martha, well, question wise that is" he said reassuringly._

_Martha sighed then spoke: "I, erm... I'm clean, I mean I had a shower earlier, I mean yesterday, ugh! before I want to the party I had one so I'm fine! but what I was wanting to ask was, do you have any pjs? I dont have any other clothes with me and I cant sleep naked can I?" She blushed scarlet in embarrassment._

_The doctor took his time, looking at her then jumped up._

_"Oh! Of course! Sorry Martha, yes I brought some clothes, under- thingies from the Tardis, I will go, erm... outside while you, err change" The Doctor said bringing out a nightgown from under the bed._

_Martha thanked him then waited until he clicked the door shut. Lying on the bed was a beautiful lace nightgown, in baby blue with a lace V neck._

_She lightly touched the dress, then started to undress._

_Once she had placed the nightgown on, she took the hair clip out of her hair and let her black, shiny hair fall to her collar bone._

_"Doctor! You can come in now!" She shouted and saw the doctor walk through the door with his hands over his eyes._

_"Martha, you are... decent aren't you?" The Doctor said daring not to uncover his eyes until she said so._

_"Yes Doctor I am decent, you can look now"_

_He moved his hands out his eyes and looked at her._

_"Oh Martha, You look..."_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What does the Doc think?, How will they get on during the night? and what happens when the Doctor mentions Rose?**

**Find out in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all - chapter 2 is finally up!

* * *

"You look... really, really.. nice Martha, yes you do" The Doctor stuttered at how beautiful the woman in front of him was.

"Thank you doctor, I think" She said scrunching up her face in confusion then letting it go.

"Lets get to bed, I'm tired" Martha said pulling the thin sheet of the bed and jumping in. The doctor took off his coat and placed it under the bed along side his sonic screwdriver.

The doctor lay on the bed (on top of covers) and asked Martha if she could blow out the candle please.

Martha blew once and the candle was out, leaving a small trail of smoke before it disappeared completely.

The Doctor shuffled and turned to face Martha as she started at him.

"There's something I'm missing Martha, something... and its staring right at me..." He murmured deep in thought.

Martha's eyes for a minute flashed with excitement, and nervousness... Did the Doctor see her attraction to him?

"Doctor, I think its-" She was interrupted by the Doctor who said: "If only Rose was here, she would know what to do... still" He jumped a bit to get comfortable and lay facing away from her.

"Your only new, it isn't like your replacing her" He added then said goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

Martha blinked at the back of the Doctor's head.

Did... he really just...

That was all it took... Martha's eyes started watering and moved from the bed outside the room. She needed a walk in the cool air to hide her tears and console her emotions.

suddenly all she heard was someone quietly whispering "Martha" "Martha".

She turned uneasily with her blurry, teary eyes and tried scanning to where she heard the noise. Arms soon wrapped around her and Martha's scream was covered by a gentle hand.

"Calm thine self down dear Martha, it is only I" Said Shakespeare softly moving his hand, Martha looked up at him and grabbed him into a hug.

Shakespeare felt a stir in his heart, the young woman was crying, and pulled him into an embrace... She was heartbroken...

"Dear, sweet, innocent Martha, come with me and sit down love" Shakespeare said gently leading Martha into his study and sat her down on his chair. (The chair that MILLIONS would DIE to sit on but was reserved for only himself - go figure Martha, your bottom should feel honoured!)

* * *

William sat upon his desk and looked empathetically at the sobbing girl.

Heart break was something that he, himself, had felt. The pain of the sting in ones side, the heaviness of ones own heart in thy breast.

"Dearest Martha please stop crying, it is that man is it not? The Doctor I believe?"

Martha sniffled into her hand covering her mouth.

"Ye... yes... It is, William, Mr Shakespeare! Sorry, he.. he was talking about another woman and, he sounded as if I was second best" the last word she squeaked as she cried harder into her hands.

Shakespeare moved from his desk and cradled the young woman in his arms making shhhh noises to console her.

"It is better to loved once, then never loved at all love"

Martha smiled through her tears, she just heard Shakespeare quoting to her!

"Thank you Mir Shakespeare"

"Call me William or Will dearest Martha" He smiled.

"Alright then Will, thank you very much for comforting me, I don't know how I am going to go back into that bed with the Doctor there" Martha sighed in sadness

"You can sleep in my bed dear Martha, I can slumber on the floor" William said leading her to his bed and gently sitting her down.

Martha sat down and pulled him to her.

"Sleep beside me, please?" She whimpered, tears threatening to fall. He nodded and climbed in beside her blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight My sun" he whispered then hugged her to him falling asleep.

"I bid thee goodnight Shakespeare" Martha whispered then fell asleep with a silent tear sliding down her face.

* * *

A:N Sad isn't it? Oh Doctor you are so clueless!

Thanks for reading! love CP


End file.
